


Another World

by ohumhithere (Imtotallynotaloser)



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, Angst, Birthday, Blood, Edgy, F/M, FML, Hospital, I write most of the chapters when I'm tired, I'll add more tags later, I've lost motivation, M/M, Parallel Universes, Short Chapters, Vomit, W H Y, Why am I even writing this, and trash, but I'll keep writing this, but im still gonna add the tag cuz it's mentioned, but it is if you squint hard enough, but not really, edgyness, ehhh, god knows when I'll update this, highschool, i keep writing this when I'm sick or tired, i wrote this late at night, i'm sorry ok??, idk - Freeform, im confused, like no joke, mental health, or Both, or would this not count as an au?, reverse au, sorry - Freeform, stan and Wendy broke up, sue me, the title sucks, this is going to be a wreck, this is shit, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtotallynotaloser/pseuds/ohumhithere
Summary: Kyle Brofkovski is unenthusiastic about his seventeenth birthday, what with the fact his groups of friends is drifting apart, and he's gained a crush on his super best friend, but soon these will become the least of his issues. On his seventeenth birthday he wakes up to find a surprise, a surprise he never wanted... Everything is similar, but off in some way! He needs to find out what's going on so he can get back home- if it still exsists that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night, I'm sorry.

He stared blankly at the tv in front of him, at this point not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the movie he'd watched a thousand times before. This movie was like his birthday, then again just Terrance and Phillip in general, not just their movie. He used to love it, and be so excited by it, but by now he couldn't care less. Sure he was turning seventeen tomorrow, but that didn't really seem to matter to him anymore, it just signaled another year had gone by, another year where he didn't do anything of much importance, yet another year of his life wasted. That's all his birthdays meant at this point. They just signaled that he'd w-

“Kyle,” a voice brought him back to reality. He blinked, finding himself sitting on the couch, with Stan next to him, a slightly annoyed look on his face, “Kyle!” He began waving his hand in the other’s face.

“Y-yeah?” Kyle responded, his tongue twisting on him. He found that he couldn't help but do that around him recently, that anxiety rushed over him whenever they were in the same room, let alone so close together… of course this wasn't the normal type of anxiety… this… this was… nice? Well it felt nice… now anyways. “Dude, what did you want?” Kyle asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Dunno… just wanted to make sure you were paying attention I guess…” his head turned towards the screen until it changed into a commercial.

“So…” Kyle scratched the back of his neck awkwardly… he and Stan had slowly been drifting away recently, and these new found feelings weren't helping him patch the already crumbling friendship, “How’re things with you and..” he braced himself, “Wendy?” He cringed internally at her name. He had found in recent months he'd had a strong hatred towards her.

“Oh… We broke up again last week…” Stan answered, which made Kyle happy: sure he shouldn't be happy that his super best friend’s girlfriend broke up with him… or maybe it's the other way around… either way, he knew it was wrong for him to gain joy from this, but he couldn't help it. As stupid as it was, with her out of the picture again, maybe he could tell Stan about these stupid emotions of his, and they could date or something… or else maybe they could start dating again the week after like the always did…

Stan turned back towards the TV, since the commercials were over, smiling at the thing they'd probably watched a thousand times over. Kyle couldn't help but watch him instead of the tv… how could this make him so enthused? His phone buzzed, making him pull t out of his pocket, his smile fading as he looked at the screen.. Kyle couldn't see what exactly it said, but he had the feeling it was bad news, “I've gotta go… See ya tomorrow!” Stan go up from the other’s couch and began heading towards the door.

“Oh… Well good night I guess,” Kyle waved goodbye from the couch. He sat there for a bit longer after Stan left, but eventually got up off of the couch. Maybe he'd finally go threw with his plan tomorrow… Or maybe it'd go down like every other time he said he was going to do it. He couldn't help but sigh as he took one final look at the couch they'd been sitting on. Maybe it was for the better… maybe he wasn't supposed to tell him that he'd gained feelings for him. That was probably it… Kyle headed for his bedroom finally, plopping down on the bed, not caring that he was still in the clothes he'd been wearing earlier that day. He just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better, and that maybe somehow his group of friends were going to stop slowly drifting away, and maybe Stan would like him back. He chuckled a bit, as if that was ever going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something slightly less filler than the first chapter.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes, met with sunlight entering into his normally dim room from his unclouded blinds. He stretched a little bit, confused to find he was no longer in the clothes he'd worn and fallen asleep in yesterday, but was instead in his boxers. How odd… he could have sworn he'd fallen asleep in his clothes he'd been wearing for the last few days (he'd been too lazy to take them off at night, so he just went to school in them). He shrugged it off and headed towards his window, closing the blinds. He also could have sworn that they were closed, since he never opened them. He shrugged that off too and just went to his closet, pulling out his normal attire; orange jacket, blue jeans and his green hat. His style hasn't changed much from when they were kids… the most it had was probably when on occasion he unzipped his hoodie, showing whatever tee shirt he had underneath, but today he wouldn't be doing that. Nope. If he did that then Cartman might notice that he's been wearing the same exact outfit, shirt and everything, for the last week and a half. 

Oh well, no time to think about that, he only had a bit before school meaning that he'd either have to scarf down breakfast or skip it, and based on the fact his stomach was already grumbling, and his mouth watering from the smells coming from downstairs skipping breakfast would not be a good idea. 

When he finally got down there, he had an odd feeling, as if something was off… “Good morning,” Kyle said, eyeing his parents to see if anything was off with them. His mom was cooking, her hair and outfit seemed to be normal, and his father sat at the table reading some book, he also looked normal, but something was off, Kyle could feel it in his gut.

“Morning sweetie! Aren't you gonna sit down and eat breakfast with us?” His mother questioned, bringing Kyle out of his trance.

“U-Um yeah! Of course!” He sat down in front of a plate of untouched pancakes, getting half way done with them before noticing something, “Where’s Ike?”

“What?” His father put down his book to give him a confused look, along with his mother.

“Ike, where is he? Is he still sleeping or something?”

“What's an Ike?” His mother questioned.

Kyle sighed, “Nevermind… I'd better be heading to school…” he stood up, grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink.

“Ok! Happy birthday by the way!” His mother said as he headed out the door. He didn't respond to her, still a bit weirded out by the fact she didn't remember Ike. What else was going to happen to- 

Kyle stood a few feet away from the bus stop, extremely confused. There stood two blond boys, one almost looked like Tweek, except his hair was neatly combed to the side, he wore a black trench coat, a white shirt underneath it. He also seemed to be wearing extremely skinny jeans. Kyle just couldn't help but get a school shooter vibe from him.

The other had a button up, which was nice and clean, his hair was slicked back, and a bit neater than the other. That boy smiled at Kyle, seeming to have grown aware of his presence, “Kyle!” He yelled in excitement, waving him over. Kyle wasn't exactly all too thrilled to go over there, but he did anyways. Maybe this could give him some answers… plus that voice was familiar… but where has he heard it? “Happy birthday!” As soon as those words came out of his mouth, it all clicked. He stared in horror at the blond, if one didn't know better they could have sworn that he was holding a bloody axe and threatening the redhead with it. 

“Oh my god…” he muttered. That voice. That voice belonged to…

Kenny

Kenny McCormick 

The person in their group who no one could ever understand or really hear clearly.

“Dude! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” The school shooter looking kid, who sounded much like Tweek questioned.

“W-What do you mean?” Kyle questioned, trying to regain some of his composure, but failing miserably. 

“I mean, why the fucking hell are you staring at Kenny like he's an axe wielding maniac?!”

“I am?” Kyle questioned.

“Yeah! You were!” The kid took a step towards Kyle, trying to scare the ginger.

“Tweek stop! He's our friend! Remember! No hurting friends!” Kenny grabbed his arm, trying to pull the other blond away.

“Fine… stupid Kyle… making me angry…” the blond, who Kyle now knew for sure was Tweek, mumbled as he glared at the ground. After this, silence fell on the group, until Tweek once again opened his mouth, “Kyle, what's up with you today?”

“What do you mean?”

“Dunno… you just seem…” he paused, trying to look for a word to better describe it, “Off I guess…”

“Oh… Well nothing’s wrong… Guess I'm just ready for this day to be over..” Kyle rubbed the back of his neck.

Tweek nodded at him, “Also, what the he-”

“Tweek, can you please stop cursing? You've already cursed two times this morning alone!” Kenny interrupted, looking at Tweek with the most hopeful look.

“Why should I?”

“Because its bad!”

“Yeah, so? I'm a bad boy baby,” Tweek smiled, Kyle mentally cringed at Tweek when he said baby. He never wanted to hear that word come out his mouth, and now he had, and a part of him died inside.

“But still! At least try and cut down on it when I'm around… please?” Kenny began giving the other blond puppy eyes.

“Fiiinnnnneeee,” he sighed, “Now what was I talking about?” The conversation once again cested, and silence fell on the group, until Tweek finally remembered his point, “Oh yeah! What are you wearing?” 

“What do you mean? I'm wearing what I always wear,” Kyle gave a confused glare to Tweek.

“No! You always wear a white tee shirt, and brown pants! We always make fun of you on cold days because your freezing your a- butt off,” Tweek stopped himself from saying another word, before Kenny could.

“Oh… Well I guess I just wanted to change things up… By the way where’s Stan?”

“Who's Stan?” Tweek asked, glaring towards the ginger yet again.

“Never mind..” Kyle sighed.

“Are you ok?” Kenny asked, “Do you have a cold or something?” He seemed very concerned.

“I'm fine guys! Trust me!” Kyle yelled at the two, making Kenny cry, and Tweek hug him to make him stop. Kyle sighed. Today was a mess. How could this get any worse?

“Kyle!” The all too familiar abnoxious voice he'd become all too familiar with over the years boomed. This is how it could get worse. That voice belonged to not other than the obese obnoxious person he knew as his enemy. Carman, or as he liked to call him..

“.. Fatass..” the word escaped his throat bitterly, with the venom of a thousand snakes, “What the hell do you want?!” He screamed.

Cartman, much to Kyle’s disbelief, also started crying, making Tweek get a look of nothing but rage on his face, “Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“What do you mean?!” Kyle yelled back.

“You just yelled at Cartman! The nicest person anyone could ever know! And not only that, but your best friend!” Was Kenny his best friend then or?... “What the hell are you just standing around for! Go apologize! Not only did you cause this, but he's your best friend! Or as you and him put it,” Tweek seemed to cringe a bit before the words came out, the words that could have killed Kyle right there and then, “Super best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this at night, once again, also I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's read this so far. I was shocked to see that this has like 88 hits... like I know that's not really that many, but for me, like twenty would be a lot! Anyways I'll shut up now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle goes to school, and has to put up with things.

“So let me get this straight…” Cartman looked at the other two with wide eyes, “He fainted right after you called me his super best friend?”

“Yeah! It's so weird, isn't it?!” Kenny said.

“Yeah… Do you think he's on something?”

“Nah, I’d know if he bought something from someone, after all my dad is… Well Y'know,” Tweek trailed off, not wanting to go into much detail about his family in such a public place.

“Well what should we do about Kyle?!” Cartman asked, holding the skinnier boy close to him.

“Maybe we should just take him home or something, tell his parents that he seems sick and visit him after school,” Kenny suggested.

“I dunno… I don't wanna miss the bus… If my dad hears that I'm late to class one more time this month he's gonna send me on more late night things then he already does!” Tweek seemed to complain.

“Since when do you care what your father says or tells you to do?” Kenny asked.

“Since the moment he said something about taking away my phone.”

“Oh…” 

“Yeah…”

“Guys! What are we gonna do about Kyle?!” Cartman seemed on the verge of tears.

“Dunno… Why don't we put him on the bus and see if he wakes up by the time we get to school… if he doesn't, welp I know a kid in his first and second hour who owes me a favor.

“And who is this kid?” Kenny’s brow raised, before his face turned into a mortified expression, “Oh god, please don't tell me your asking him!”

“Chill Kenny!” Tweek glared, “I'm not asking Leo. Leo doesn’t have first hour with him, just second and fourth. I'm asking someone a little more… trust worthy.”

“Oh god! I don't like where this is going!” Kenny almost seemed to shriek.

“Chill doll face, everything will be just fine. Why can't you be like Cartman? He isn't complaining!”

“That's because he doesn't know you like I do!” Kenny hissed back.

“Umm guys-”

“Oh yeah?!”

“Guys-”

“Yeah!”

“GUYS!” Cartman finally screamed, making the other two turn around and stare at him.

“What?” The asked in unison.

“The bus’s here… Help me get Kyle onto it, grab his feet or legs or something .”

“Why do I have to grab his feet? Y'know what, I'm not, Kenny you help him, there is no way in hell im grabbing his feet!”

“Tweek… Please…” Kenny once again have the other blond puppy dog eyes, making him roll his eyes, but give in. 

“I hate you so much.”

…

When Kyle woke up, his head was on a desk, and his back was killing him. He slowly, and I mean slowly got up, looking around and finding he was in his last hour, History. Had the whole morning just been a dream? Was it still the day before his birthday after all? Oh joy! He smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. Thank god. That was the strangest nightmare ever.

The bell rang, telling Kyle to get up, which he did, walking out, smiling the whole time. Now he just had to find Stan an-

“W-Where are you going?” Oh god… not him… Kyle was not in the mood to put up with him. He just wanted to go home, and see Stan. He did not want to put up with this jackass.

“Home, where the hell do you think?!” He turned around, his eyes once again become wide. No. No. This was so unfair. Craig had on a pair of black thick framed glasses, he still had braces for some reason. His clothes were a button up, and a pair of black jeans… or at least Kyle guessed they were jeans. 

“U-Um…” he twitched a bit, “What do you mean by home? It-It’s only second- second hour,” twitches interrupted him threw out his sentence, reminding Kyle of his boyfriend, or at least the version he remembered. What the hell was going on today? Did this mean that Tweek was going to start randomly flipping people off? Oh god, Kyle did not sign up for this shit. 

“Wait-” Kyle finally realized what the (at least this version of him) shorter black haired male was trying to tell him, “What do you mean it's only second hour?! That was History! That's seventh hour!”

“N-No… that's our first…” Kyle laughed a bit.

“Of course! Of course! And don't tell me, math is my last class of the day!”

“Actually… yes…” Kyle continued laughing like a maniac as he walked towards what he guessed his second hour was. Language Arts. And just as he guessed it was. Craig slowly followed him from behind, turning his head every few steps to check if anyone was behind him or something. 

“Chill out dude,” Kyle hissed, glaring at the boy behind him.

“Oh my god, you just called me dude!” He almost seemed to fangirl, making Kyle roll his eyes as he stepped into class, the bell ringing as he sat in his seat. He put his head down on his desk, and waited for this nightmare to end… Or at least he would've if it wasn't for the fact that a certain someone tapped his shoulder. For some reason they needed a partner to read over what they wrote a few days ago, before turning in the draft, and guess who had been paired up with Kyle.

“K-Kyle…” Craig once again stuttered due to his constant twitching… or was he shaking? Or was it a mix? He truly couldn't tell.

“What?!” He snapped at the brunette, making him fall out of his chair in shock.

“W-Well I was gonna ask wha-what’s going on w-with you…”

“What do you mean?” Kyle raised his eyebrow. Did he really stand out this much?

“W-Well… I just c-can’t explain it… but… something just seems off…”

Kyle sighed, he was about to tell Craig everything, hoping that maybe he could help… at least he could vent to him… yea-

The bell. “Meet me at lunch if you really want to know,” is all he said before going to what he guessed to be his third hour.

…

“So… let me get this straight… You think you come from another world, where you and Cartman are enemies, I flip everyone off and am dating Tweek who twitches and has a coffee addiction, Kenny has a hood on 24/7 so no one can understand a word out of his mouth, and this your best friend is Stan, and you have an adopted brother from Canada named Ike… right?” The brunette took a swig of the coffee in front of him. Somehow he'd stopped twitching since he began drinking it… how strange.

“Yeah,” Kyle responded, looking behind him to make sure no one was listening and would be able to call him crazy.

“Well…. I don't know what to tell you… I mean I'd love to help you, but I really ca-” he shut up suddenly, and brought his legs to his chest, burying his face in the two.

Kyle looked behind him, slightly annoyed to say the least. Tweek. How lovely.

“What in god’s name are you doing over here?!” He shouted.

“Talking to Craig… I uhh… I have some homework I'm too lazy to do, so I'm gonna have him do it for me,” that was something that people in this universe or whatever did right?

“Oh… Speaking of that, when’s my report gonna be finished?” He slid into the seat next to Kyle.

“Oh.. u-um I-I finished i-it last night! I-I can g-give it t-to you r-right no-now..” his cheeks were dusted with a slight pink blush, as he began grabbing for his bag, grabbing a paper out of it immediately. “I-I… I hope it's s-sufficient…”

Tweek skimmed over the piece before nodding, “Yeah… Guess see you later Kyle,” he then went over to the table with Kenny and Cartman, along with some other people he didn't recognize from where he sat.

“You like him, don't you?” Kyle teased, a smile spreading across his face.

“W-What?! N-No!...” he looked away before looking back at Kyle, seeing the “Oh really?” Look on his face, “Ok… maybe just a little… But he doesn't like me back… h-he’s dating Ke-Kenny….”

Kyle stared at Craig for a few minutes in utter shock before grabbing the bottle of coffee that Craig for some reason had, took a long chug, just to spit it out (a lot of it landing on Craig’s face.). The brunette, unexpressed, took his glasses off, cleaning them off with his shirt, “You didn't need to do that…”

“But! You! And Tweek!” He began flailing his hands around, making odd squeaks. “I swear to god, how could this get any more weird?!” 

“Dunno..” Craig murmured… “Well at least today’s Thursday, meaning we only have to get threw today and Friday… Also, could I by chance have a strand of your hair?”

Kyle stared at Craig, looking ready to yell at him or something.

“I need it to conduct a test…” Craig pleaded.

“Fine… but only because I'm hoping, that this will get to the bottom of whatever’s going on…”

Craig smiled at him, leaning forward and hugging him, “Thank you so much!!”

“Welcome.. Now can you maybe… I dunno… LET GO OF ME!” 

The brunette backed off, smile still on his face, “I promise, I won't let you down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... like, ok, I just can't believe that this thing has like 144 reads already!! Like, thank you!!! I wrote most of this while in a waiting room, so sorry if it seems rushed... Also, can I could this as an AU? Like, cuz if so, this is like my first au.


	4. Chapter 4 (Rewritten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, next one or two chapters should be important-ish to the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REWRITTEN, NOTHING LIKE FIRST VERSION
> 
> I wrote the first one while sick, and drowsy from my cold medicine. This one should be slightly better, and not all over the place.

Day two… Kyle got out of bed, grabbing the hoodie he wore yesterday, along with a tank top and jeans. He still wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he'd told Craig to text him if he made a breakthrough. He was thankful it was Friday, and he hadn't come to this strange place on a Monday. With any luck he'd be back to where he was from by Monday. He smiled, he and Stan were planning on going to see a movie on Monday, so if he got back by then, then he could go threw with his plan.

When he go to the bus stop Tweek was smoking something, that smelled a bit odd, not exactly like a cigarette. He sighed, seeing Tweek’s somewhat blood shot eyes. Now to see how high he was.

“Hey Tweek…” Kyle started.

“Yeah dude?” He said, giggling right after. Well so far it looked like he was moderately high. Maybe this would be easy to put up with. Ma-

“TWEEK WHAT’RE YOU DOING?!” Kenny screeched, making Kyle’s ears bleed. Oh god was he happy now that his Kenny wore his hood. He never thought a voice could be so high pitched..

“Nothing doll,” he smirked, putting the joint in his mouth, pulling it out a few seconds later.

“Tweek! We’re in public! If they catch you you'll end up in jail for god knows how long!” He seemed to be a bit panicked.

“But Kennnnyyyyy…” he sounded almost like a child begging their mom to say up later.

“No!”

“Fiinnnneeeee… Where’s Cartman?”

“Sick,” Kenny said, pulling out his phone, “Also, Kyle why aren't you answering his texts? He's getting kinda worried…”

“Oh… I uhh… lost my phone…” Kyle once again rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh… Ok?”

…

Lunch. Kyle wasn't sure how he got to it without dying. Craig said he still wasn't exactly sure what was going on, and said it'd be better if he ate with his friends, so they wouldn't get suspicious. He didn't exactly like this idea, but agreed to it.

“Hey, Kyle,” Kenny poked the other boy.

“Yeah?”

“Are you gonna drink that?” He pointed towards the soda in front of him.

“Nah… “

“Can I have it?” Kyle didn't respond, instead just handing it to him. He wasn't that hungry. He couldn't help but be anxious. Stan could have easily gotten back together with Wendy while he was gone! Or even worse, if the Kyle from this world was there, he could be messing things up with Stan! His friends group was already drifting apart at a fast enough rate, he didn't need some random jackass who he'd never met making the process speed up!

“Oh! Look who decided to show up!” Tweek almost seemed to sarcastically yell.

“Shut up…” Kyle sighed, turning his head, how was he different? The new boy had a leather jacket, a grey shirt underneath it with some indie band’s logo on it, and of course ripped jeans. His hair was messy and greesy, looking like it hadn't been brushed or washed in years. This… This was Butters. Kyle couldn't help but stare. Never in his life did he think he'd see a badass version of him… HE WAS BUTTERS FOR GOD’S SAKE!

“What're you starin’ at Broflovski?” His drawl still present as he spoke.

“Nothing… just spacing out,” he responded with, turning towards the table, putting his head down.

“Tweek… Can we talk alone?” Kenny almost seemed to beg, making Tweek sigh.

“Fine… Give me a second.”

Kenny gave him a look, making Tweek jump up from the table immediately. Butters shook his head, “I swear… Works every time.”

“What works every time?” Kyle raised a brow, his head still on the table.

“That look Kenny gives him… I swear, he doesn't have to say a word, he just has to give him it and he'll do anything!” Kyle nodded a bit. For awhile it was quite, until suddenly he heard stomping. He looked up, seeing a crying Kenny stomping back inside the caffiteria, Tweek following after him.. at least to some degree. Kenny disappeared into a crowd, while Tweek went to the back of the lunchroom. Kyle sighed, having a feeling he should see what's going on, he went after Tweek, he seemed to go to Craig’s spot.

“I swear! I can't believe him!” He could hear the blond hiss.

“Don't worry…” Craig said, Kyle didn't understand why he said that, but whatever. Maybe that's all Craig could come up with? Who knows.

“But- I mean, who breaks up with someone every other week because of who the hang out with! Like, if he really doesn't like Leo, then why can't he just break up with me for good?! Or else just get over it and let me hang out with him!”

“Why don't you just finally stop taking him back?” Kyle made his presence known.

“Because… it… it's hard to explain… but… even though we're always on again off again, when we’re on, I love him with all my heart, but when we’re off, I hate him with a passion.”

Kyle nodded, this was making him homesick… Great! He could have sworn Stan told him the same exact thing about Wendy one time.

“I'm hopeless,” Tweek said, his head falling on the table in front of them just as the bell rang.

Craig poked Tweek, “Come on, we've gotta get to class,” he almost seemed to beg.

“Make me.”

The boy sighed, turning to me, “Stand back…” and what Kyle saw next, he’d never forget. The extremely skinny Craig picked up the heavier boy, and began dragging him to class, the whole time Tweek just went along, seeming to give zero fucks.

After the pair made sure Tweek got to his class, they headed to their’s.

“He's always nice to me after they break up..” Craig said out of the blue.

“Oh..?” Kyle nodded a bit.

Craig sighed, “We used to be best friends when we were little, but then highschool came along, and well.. he ditched me for the cool kids… then the cool kids ditched him and he was left with the rebels…”

“Oh..” Kyle really wasn't that used to having people vent to him, the only one who really did it was Stan, and well, they didn't talk much anymore, so he was a bit rusty.

“...I like him… But yet he can't see that… Well I mean in a way he can… I mean we have had a few one night stands-”

“Wait what?!” Kyle interpreted.

“... never mind, let's just hurry up and get into class.”

“Sorry, but I wasn't the one talking about one night stands in the hallway.”

“You also aren't the one who can figure out a way to get you back into your own… Where ever you came from!”

“I thought you said you knew where I came from.”

“I do,.. kinda…”

Kyle sighed. He had a feeling he should just give up hope of getting back in time. Maybe Stan was supposed to be with Wendy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you guys so much for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and reading this! I never thought that this would get like 40 hits, so this is just mind blowing to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen, it's nowhere Colorado. No one will care! I could send the whole town into this other place that you found and no one would notice I bet!”

A man sighed as he paced around his desk, the room he was in was dark and cold, a lightbulb above their heads the only thing illuminating the room, and that was flickering, “Are you sure that it didn't work?”

“Well it seems that way. It looks like whenever we send something there it goes through, but what’s supposed to replace it goes into this… Other thing…”

“What’s this ‘other thing’?!” The man screamed at the now trembling scientist.

“I-I…uhh… I’m not exactly… sure?” He winced as the words escaped his mouth.

“Do we have any more volunteers?”

“No, the last person we sent wasn't even a volunteer, he was just some random boy from some small town in Colorado:” he man seemed slightly annoyed, after all this had be his plan in the first place...

“Oh… Oh yeah! It was that seventeen year old! The ginger! Maybe that's what went wrong… Maybe I should just get you a non ginger kid and have you not mess with it..”

“Sir, I believe it was the machine’s fault, not the hair color of the child.”

“Ok.. Well, when you're done tell me, I have another kid from there picked out to test this on.”

“Sir, isn't it going to see suspicious if children start going missing?”

“Listen, it's nowhere Colorado. No one will care! I could send the whole town into this other place that you found and no one would notice I bet!”

“I hope you're right….” the scientist muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter was extremely short...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Tucker glared as he stared at his ceiling. Friday he and Tweek got into a really bad fight...they hadn't talked all weekend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me awhile to write!! I'm like really sick!!! Also sorry if this sucks, I'm REALLY sick rn

“Finally!” The black haired boy smiled, staring at the screen in front of him. He'd figured out how to send the ginger haired boy home. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, frowning at the time, 2:05… probably to late to call him… he let a sigh escape his lips as he laid down in his bed… he'd just wait till tomorrow to call him… maybe he'd invite him over and tell him in person, after all today would be Saturday.

He nodded to himself, settling on the plan. Now to get some shut eye.

...

Craig Tucker glared as he stared at his ceiling. Friday he and Tweek got into a really bad fight...they hadn't talked all weekend. It wasn't that Craig hadn't tried getting in contact with his boyfriend, it was just he wouldn't answer his texts or calls, and it was starting to worry and annoy him. He knew that Tweek would normally answer them, at least respond to the texts within 24 hours, so this proved how mad Tweek really was. He got dressed and headed to school, finding glasses on his night stand for some odd reason… I mean, he didn't need them, right? Where did they even come from? He shrugged it off and put them in his pocket, hoping that they wouldn't turn out to be completely useless.

When he got outside, he found that his Jeep was missing, and in its place was a small car, he looked around, trying to find his vehicle, but alas, it was missing. He clenched his fists and began walking to school. Today wasn't the best day outside, it seemed to have snowed the day before, leaving the ground still covered. The wind also didn't help, getting threw the layers he'd been wearing, making him shiver. Whoever took his Jeep was going to die. End of story. He trudged all the way, somehow getting there early by a few minutes. When he went inside, something felt off… everything looked the same… but.. it was just slightly off… but he couldn't place what exactly was off. As he looked at the students filling the halls, he found he didn't recognize a single one! They all looked familiar in some way, but he just couldn't quite place them. What was going o-

“Craig..” he could hear the voice that he'd been longing to hear from all weekend say, anger in his voice.

“Yeah?” He asked nonshalontly, not even turning around to look at him. He found that it was always better to talk to him about touchy things without looking at him.

“What the hell have you been texting me about?!” He hissed, harshly turning around the other. Craig could now see that Tweek seemed to have had a major makeover . He was wearing a trenchcoat, and his hair seemed to be brushed to the side. It wasn't that Craig didn't think this was hot, because it was, it was just that this was so strange.

“What do you mean?” Craig asked in his normal monotone voice.

“Like… like… Like… Ehh! You know what I mean! You know I don't like you! Just get over it! Ok?!” The other pushed him into his locker. Craig just stared at him, paralyzed by his words, even his breaths had become shallower. This… This was a nightmare. His head was spinning as he just stared at the glaring blond. What was going on? He was gonna wake up any minute now! Yeah! And when he wakes up, Tweek’s still gonna love him, and not be mad at him! He nodded his head to himself, his ears being filled with static. He was going to wake up any minute now.

He stood there, nodding to himself until he fell to his knees, the bell rang, but he just stayed there.. he probably would have stayed there, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He So, as always thank you for reading this trash! And like... whenever I look at the amount of hits or kudos this got, I'm just blown away. It might not be that much to most, but even 5 hits are a lot to me... like... I never thought this would get like one hit, let alone, 500! Just... thank you all... and I'll quit doing this at the end of these, since I've been doing that at the end of each chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No! No!” He screamed as one of the men grabbed his arm, grabbing the other as another man grabbed his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short again!!! I've been sick and busy!!! I promise the next one will be longer!

* * *

_Capgras delusion. Capgras delusion is a psychiatric disorder in which a person holds a delusion that a friend, spouse, parent, or other close family member (or pet) has been replaced by an identical impostor._

...

The room was dark even though it was noon, the sun covered by clouds couldn't illuminate anything, blocked by them. Snow was still on the ground from the day before, unable to be melted by the sun. The wind blew, making the tree barren branches move. Kyle shook his head, looking from side to side. He was cornered. His body shook as his mind raced, hardly able to make out anything since the blinds were closed and the light was off.

“Please!” The boy begged, tears filling his eyes, “I didn't do anything!” His tone becoming more and more desperate as the seconds passed. His eyes darted to the side, checking if there was an escape there. Nope.

“Kyle please,” he could hear his mother, or at least who he believed to be her imposter, “It's for your own good!”

“No! No!” He screamed as one of the men grabbed his arm, grabbing the other as another man grabbed his legs.

“I promise you ma’am he'll get the help he needs,” one of the men promised as they dragged the boy out to the ambulance, kicking and screaming the whole way. He clawed at the men, trying to make them let go of him, but alas it didn't work.

The onlookers shook their heads. How could this happen? He seemed like any other average boy, but then… but then the ramblings started. Stan was the first one to speak up about it, informing the other members of his small group of friends, that he kept telling him that he didn't belong here, and he didn't know him… the day before he lashed out at his friends because “They weren't his real friends” or some deliulsion like that. He for some odd reason believe each and every person in South Park had been replaced with an imposter of some sort. He believed Ike and Stan were behind it since he couldn't remember them, but of course they insisted they weren't and he was crazy. He had gotten violent with Stan once or twice, but nothing got too out of hand.

What had made him think these things was still unknown. No one was even sure where he was being hauled off to as the sirens grew quieter, but one thing was for sure, the kid was going to need luck, and a lot of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was sent because his teacher told him that he had her for seventh hour, even though he clearly remembered having her for his first. So after mildly arguing with her for a bit, his famous middle finger decided to make its presence known and flip her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: edgy things will happen in this chapter, which will include blood and stuff-  
> You've been warned.

Craig glared at the ginger, not believing a word that came out of his mouth. Sure a lot of weird stuff happened in South Park, and he was used to it, but this… this was just too weird! This was like something out of a badly written fanfic!

“Please tell me you believe me,” the other said, his voice cracking towards the end, looking at him like a puppy in the cold wet rain, begging to be let inside.

Craig rolled his eyes, thinking that this was all a part of a prank or something. Maybe the whole school was trying to get back at him for being a dick all of these years? Who knows, all he knew is that Kyle had to be lying… Maybe he was just delusional? Who knows.

When Kyle saw the black haired boy roll his eyes his heart sank. When he first saw him, he'd been the happiest he'd ever been when seeing him! Never in a million years did he think he would be overjoyed by seeing him. Craig. Craig fucking Tucker. He hadn't even spoken to him in a year at the very least! But here he was happy to see him for once in his life, just to have what little hope he had torn away from him.

“Kyle…” Craig started as he began backing into the wall of the bathroom they were hiding in, “I-”

“What?” He other interrupted, looking up from the ground.

“I don't know… I don't know what's going on, but… What you've said makes no sense!” He practically screamed.

“I know… But-”

“But what?!” Craig took a step forward. If Kyle really was as psychotic as he seemed to be at the moment and killed him, then Craig guessed that, that would be his fate, and he could live with it.

“You have to believe me!” Kyle retorted.

“No, no I don't,” the other states in his normal monotone voice.

“But! You saw Tweek!” A vein seemed to pop out of the other head making Craig chuckle.

“Who's to say that you guys aren't pulling a joke on me or something?”

“The fact that-” Kyle stopped. He couldn't think of a reason. He had no evidence. Well none that he could give to the other anyways.

“Exactly,” Craig smirked (as much as a Craig can smirk anyways), “Now if you wouldn't mind I have a class to get to.” He walked towards the exit but stopped, turning towards the red head one final thing, “Kyle, one last thing, if you really do think what you were telling me, you need to get some help or something.” And with that he walked out, and went to what he believed to be his class.

...

As he walked out of the bathroom, someone else walked in, it was the same one, but different. In this one there was no Kyle, and the room was completely abandoned, the black haired boy stumbling in was the only one. He headed straight for the sink, vomit rising from his stomach to his throat to his mouth and finally passing threw his lips to hit the shiny clean metal of the sink. He took a hefty breath of air, taking in the aroma of the area. Chemicals and other things he didn't want to think about. He coughed a bit as more shot out of his mouth, this time blood mixing in with the neon green vomit. He laughed a little staring down at what had come out of his body seconds ago in horror. What was going on? He shut his eyes tightly, clenching his stomach. It hurt. It hurt so badly. He wanted to curl up and die right there on the spot, but he knew he could never do that. His breathes became more labored as the minutes passed, his ears filled with static as the world began to spin around him. He fell to his knees, more vomit and blood coming from his mouth, this time hitting the ground, at the point hardly stinging his throat as it rose up. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, blood dripping from his nose as he fought the urge to close his eyes. The last thing he could remember was a scream. It was a boy’s scream. He didn't recognize it. His couldn't see a thing, his vision too blurry from the pain, but he could feel someone pick him up. He could tell someone was talking, but he couldn't make out a single word, everything sounding like it was under water. The boy finally decided to stop fighting the urge and close his eyes.

“No..” the other boy croaked out, “No… please… this can't be..” he practically sobbed, “Craig-”

…

Craig Tucker stared at the wall in front of him, no expression on his face as normal. He was used to being called to the office, or being sent there, it usually happened at least once a week, although for the first time in awhile it was for a new reason. He was sent because his teacher told him that he had her for seventh hour, even though he clearly remembered having her for his first. So after mildly arguing with her for a bit, his famous middle finger decided to make its presence known and flip her off. His head turned to the side a bit when he saw Tweek walk in and sit next to him, a pissed off look on his face as he sat down on the chair. Craig stared at him, making sure he was seeing things right, and this really was Tweek.

“What're you staring at?!” The blond questioned angrily after awhile of the other staring at him as if he was some fabled relic.

“You… Are you really Tweek?”

“What- Of course I am!” The blond spat venomously. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he on drugs or something?

“Oh… Then what's going on? Is this some elebrate prank you guys are pulling to get back at me?”

“No! What do you mean by prank?!”

“Well y’kno-” Craig’s eyes went wide as a sharp pain hit him, shutting up immediately. He covered his mouth with his hands, choking up drops of blood.

“Oh my god- Dude are you alright?!” Tweek asked, clearly freaked out. Craig didn't answer unsure himself as he continued coughing into his hands, this time a clot landing in his palms. For once he was glad he took off his gloves.

Finally he stopped and got his breathing back to normal, “I- I’m ok…” he said, hoping that what he was saying was true.

“Craig Tucker, please step inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this was edgy....  
> also I made a kinda long chapter for once!  
> I hope you guys like this, and well... I'm still pretty low away at like how popular this is... just... ehh, thank you for reading this and whatnot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears finally made their way down his cheeks as he stared at the lifeless body in front of him. If it wasn't for the pulse the machine made him oh-so aware of he would have sworn this was a corpse he was staring at. It didn't take much longer for Tweek to start full on sobbing. He couldn't live without him. He couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, BUT I HAVE THE FLU AND AM SUPER SICK!!!!!  
> Also, if this sucks, well it's because while I'm writing this, I have the flu AND I'm tired af.  
> ALSO I think I might start posting pictures of like how I imagine the other world type thing characters to look on my tumblr which is NeonFlavouredPuke cuz I'm original and yeah-  
> I'll shut up now-

Linoleum. That's what the tiles on the floor were made of. The walls were white, and the chairs all uncomfortable. The fluorescent lights above his head almost seemed to flicker with every few seconds. The place smelled of sickness, death, and chemicals. He couldn't decide which of the three was worse. He could hear the sound of shoes hitting the floor and doors opening and closing, but whenever he looked up he found that no one had yet come out of his lover’s room. He had no new news on him. With every passing minute his hope grew dimmer and dimmer. What makes a person throw up blood anyways? As the boy pondered the question his mind went down a rabbit hole of conspiracy theories. Maybe he'd been poisoned?but by who? The government, aliens, someone he knew? Maybe it was serial killer no one knew about yet? Maybe the brunette was his first victim, maybe he was the newest in a long line. Who knows.

Finally the boy was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone approaching him. He looked up, a small smile making its way onto his face. Finally, he'd come out of the room, “Wh-What's wrong wit-with h-him?” The teary eyed blond haired boy asked, stuttering his words.

“We aren't quite sure,” the doctor said as he looked at the clipboard in his hands, “He seems to have internal bleeding of some sort, we aren't sure exactly where, or how this happened yet.”

The blond’s frown returned as he nodded, unsure of what else he could do. He wasn't even that sure how long he could say at the hospital, since the other had been rushed to one in Denver, the capital. “C-Can I s-see hi-him?”

“For now, yes, but remember visiting hours end in an hour and a half for now,” the doctor said with an almost authoritative tone of voice, as if he had no sympathy for the poor boy, waiting in the uncomfortable chair for hours on end and praying for his boyfriend of years to be ok.

He nodded, getting up from the chair in the waiting room for what seemed like the first time in hours as he headed to the room. When he got in there it was dark, only the lights of the city lighting the room, along with the machines telling of the status of different things like his pulse or oxygen levels. The only noises it seemed were a clock and the pulse. He tried to smile as he looked at the other. His hair was messy, his eyes closed, a cut on his cheek, his clothes replaced with a hospital gown, and his hat no longer on his head.

He looked down at himself, seeing his twitching seemed to get worse. Maybe it'd be best if he took a seat next to the other. He nodded his head in agreement with himself, sitting in the much more comfortable chair next to the Craig. He looked at his face again, frowning at how lifeless it looked. He leaned over, placing a kiss on hi cheek before reaching for his hand and holding it. Even his hand seemed different. Something was officially off. Craig shouldn't be like this! It made no sense! He should be the one in the hospital bed, slowly dying! Tears finally made their way down his cheeks as he stared at the lifeless body in front of him. If it wasn't for the pulse the machine made him oh-so aware of he would have sworn this was a corpse he was staring at. It didn't take much longer for Tweek to start full on sobbing. He couldn't live without him. He couldn't.

…

Kyle rolled his eyes when the teacher answered the phone just to tell him to go to the office seconds later. What could it be now? He went into the office, expecting something very stupid, but oh boy could he not be farther from the truth. When he went in there he saw Tweek sitting in a chair, looking like he'd just come back from some horrific battlefield, everyone around him dying right in front of his very eyes. He was about to open his mouth when he saw what exactly Tweek was staring at. A trash can. A normal everyday trash can… expect this one… this one was filled with blood… he turned as pale as a ghost, his eyes widening and his hands becoming oh-so sweaty.

“What the h-”

“C-Craig..” Tweek cut him off, shaking a bit as he spoke.

“Why?”

“D-Dunno…”

“Is he ok?” Kyle asked, starting to wonder if this had to do something with him being a different Craig then was there originally.

“I. Don't. Know!” Tweek said through gritted teeth.

“Ok! Sorry! Geez!” Kyle rolled his eyes, taking a seat.

“Kyle Bro-”

“Yeah?” He cut off the receptionist.

“Well, we thought we would ask you to show around our new student, and allow them to basically shadow you today.”

“Why me?” The ginger asked.

“Because you're one of our best students of course!” He rolled his eyes, but didn't outright say no.

“So, is that a no? Because if so, we have other kids we could-”

“I never said that-”

“So you will?”

Kyle grumbled, realizing what he'd ended up in, “Yeah, sure, why not.”

…

“Please! You have to believe me!” The boy said as he banged his body into the wall. They'd put him in a straight jacket in his own cell, afraid he would hurt someone else or himself. He stopped after ten minutes, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks, “I wanna go home!” He screamed over and over, his screams getting louder and louder.

“Did you give him his medicine” one nurse asked another.

“Yeah… should I get the tranquilizer or something?”

“Nah… he can't yell for that long…”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah.”

The other rolled her eyes but said nothing, “What does he have anyways?”

“Some rare thing...can't remember the name, but basically he thinks everyone has been replaced by an evil clone or some shit like that.”

“Oh wow… how old is he?”

“Just turned 17 I think.”

The other clicked her tongue, “poor kid.”

“I know right?”

...

Kenny’s eyes darted to his door, his guard high. He could feel it in his gut. He was going to die today. He wasn't sure exactly how or when, let alone why, but he just had the feeling. If it wasn't tonight, it was going to be within the next few days. He was really hoping it was going to be sooner than later, since he had a date on Friday, and he didn't want to miss that. He didn't want to die, but if he was going to, and this time couldn't be waited out, he'd prefer it to happen soon. He'd skipped school today just for that reason. He just needed to get threw one week. Five days. He could do that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this to the end! And as alway, thank you for the kudos, comments and reads! They mean a lot! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle glared at the boy now next to him. Why did he agree to this?

“Hey! Dude! How many gummy bears do you think I can shove up my nose?!” The boy with (clearly) fake red hair asked, smile as big as a serial killer’s.

“How about zero?” He asked, glaring and wishing that the conversion would end already.

“Nahhhhh. Last time I got 8! I wanna see if I can beat that, but I'm not allowed to have them anymore for some odd reason..”

“Yeah, some odd reason,” he rolled his eyes. He looked up at the clock, a sigh escaping his lips when he saw he still had half of the class left… and this was only third hour… it was going to be a long day.

…

“So who's the new kid?” Kenny asked nicely.

“Some stupid kid who's shadowing me today…” Kyle grumbled.

“Kyle! What's gotten into you recently? Why’re you so rude?!”

“Because life sucks,” he mumbled, Kenny shooting him a glance when he heard it.

“KYLE!!!” He could hear the person he wanted to see the least tell out. He turned around, frrown somehow growing.

“Cartman,” he said grimly.

“Super best friend! How've you been??” The brown haired boy asked, pulling the ginger into a hug that crushed him to near death.

“Horrible,” he said, his response muffled by the other’s body.

“That's great!” Cartman said, not realizing what the other had really said, although for a split second it made Kyle feel at home. _His_ Cartman would do something like that.

“H-Hey, has anyone seen my ex?” Kenny asked, seeming worried about him.

“Yeah, he was in the principal’s office.”

“O-Oh… what’d he do?”

“Dunno…”

“Hey! Kyle! Who's that next to you? Did you make a new friend?!” Cartman asked, sounding almost like a small child on Christmas. Maybe he just hasn't met a new person in awhile, or maybe this is just how he always acted around new people, who was Kyle to say which was the correct answer.

“Oh? Me?” The boy with the fire hydrant red hair asked, looking up from his phone.

“Yeah! What's your name?”

“Oliver! Although some call me Ollie, but I don't like it that much-” Kyle put his head on the table and put his earbuds on. At least now he could properly block out the kid.

…

Kenny kept looking behind him, jumping at the littlest thing. He couldn't die. He had died the day before his date with Butters five times in a row now, and he wasn't about to make it six times. He just needed to be extra careful, especially the day before. He sighed, looking over his shoulder once again. Why was he even going out? He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small rectangular package, it felt a bit lighter than usual but whatever, maybe it was just the cold air numbing his hands.

It was went he finally opened the package that he remembered. He was out, meaning he needed to go and get some more. He looked behind his back again, making sure a car wasn't speeding towards him from behind. So far he hadn't seen headlights, so that was good. Maybe he could somehow get out of this alive after all.

...

  
“What do you mean you?!” The man yelled at the other, making him flinch.

“S-Sir…” he became quiet, trying to think of the best way to word things, he didn't want to end up like the last guy after all, “It seems like the last person we sent.. seems to have…”

“Seems to have what?!” The other yelled, clearly fed up with this all.

“S-Seems to have suffered some internal damage!” The skinny, black haired man squeaked out.

“....” the other, his boss just continued to stare at him, “Is this some kind of joke?”

“N-No s-sir!”

“Well, THEN FIX WHATEVER WENT WRONG AND SEND A NEW ONE!”

“Yes sir!” The scientist soluted, and thus began wondering who he should send next, after all he had a whole town to pick from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short again... I'm just not really feeling that motivated...


	11. Ehhh

Ok, I believe I may or may not just start this over, since I do like reverse AUs, and this fandom needs one, but... I really wanna work on this over AU rn, so that's coming first...  
Sorry...  
I never finish things any ways-

-Ian


End file.
